fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cadiz
World Stats Ruler: Duchess Salandra Decados Cathedral: Orthodox Agora: Scravers Garrison: 6 Capital: Elibyrge Jumps: 4 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 800,000,000 Alien Population: 60,000,000 (mostly Hironem) Resources: Agriculture, Vautech trade, empty urban zones Exports: Grain and foodstuffs, Vautech, scavanged building materials Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Cadiz 0.88 AU Access to Perseus is strictly limited to Decados military personnel (Perseus) moon Thin, toxic atmosphere; Gibralter base, a leftover military base from House Gloucester and still used as a Decados drydock; Shows signs of prehistoric Hironem or Vau settlement Tarshish 1.45 AU Stark, arid world; Partially terraformed during the Second Republic, some settlers still survive here in primitive squalor; Inhabitants aggressively attack off-worlders (Katerina) Vau derelict Katerina Run event every three years, sponsered by Marquis Olga Svanfeld Decados; A number of studies have been attemped, but little has been learned Hammon 12.37 AU Gas giant; Chaotic magnetic fields wreak havoc with electronics; Many moons Jumpgate 49.09 AU Sucellus 18.14-38.87 AU Barren ball of ice and dust History Cadiz is the Homeworld of the Hironem, their history extending back to the 7th century (Urth time). They are believed to be much older, but much was destroyed during Ur or Vau war. They managed to land on the moon Perseus before the arrival of humans, though some speculate they may have had Vau aid to this end. Shamash the God-King united the hironem only 300 years before House Gloucester arrived in 2680. Hironem are subject to a caste system, with the God-King on the top - some believe there is much Vau influence in Hironem society. House Gloucester originally settled in the far north of Murciyah, away from the hironem; some trade existed and Gloucester bought up Hironem land like crazy. By 2818, House Gloucester owned most of the land on the planet, except for parts of Sabtah. When House Decados usurped House Gloucester, the Hironem-human relations had degraded to the point of rebellion. The Decados sought to restore friendly relations between the two races and constructed a treaty that has lasted to the present day. Cadiz was the breadbasket world of the Decados holdings. During the first conact with the Vau, the Vau sent warships to Cadiz to prove they could strike anywhere at any time, sending the world into a state of panic. Some Hironem helped the Vau, others helped the humans, but the God-King officially declared neutrality. Even after the end of the Vau crisis, the world retained its siege mentality for centuries. Cadiz was selected by the Second Republic as the world to meet with the Vau, but the Vau rejected the planet in favor of Vril-Ya. Before Vau rejection, many new cities and gardens were built in preperation; settlers of all stripes came from all over the Republic to be a part of it. After the rejection, the world was virtually ignored, many construction projects being left half-complete; slums, misery, poverty ensued At the Fall of the 2nd Republic most of the planet was dependent on welfare, so the impact of the Fall was especially brutal on this world. House Van Gelder and House Li Halan were quick to buy up fiefs during this time. Many humans, fleeing the urban slums, fled to Hironem lands. This caused great tension and ultimately violence that had to be ruthlessly supressed by the Decados. Food production on the world declined greatly after the fading of the sun began. The Decados came to ignore the world as its value declined and other matters became more pressing. Environmental changes from the fading sun again caused some human-hironem tension over land, but this time it was resolved mostly peacefully. Cadiz was barely impacted by the Emperor Wars, with only occassional small raids from the Li Halan. Many Imperial Eye agents are reported to be here, to watch out for the Vau, keep an eye on the Hironem, and keep track of House Van Gelder. The people of the world are mostly jaded and blase, but remain famous for their hospitality. They constantly seeking news of off-world merchants and researchers, while nobles are constantly feuding and seeking the support of off-world allies. This has lead to frequent noble soirees. Prejudice is strong against poor Hironem and known criminals and rogues. Locations Murciyah Ruled by the Duke Stephan Svanfeld Decados, a notorious recluse ever since a brief ill-fated affair with Salandra lead to his humiliation by other nobles. The Duke is rumored to currently be going after Sister Theafana al-Malik. He is a strong military and political leader who has earned the respect of the Li Halan on the battlefield, and who has more recently fostered trade relations with House Li Halan. The Duke is a landowner not just here on Cadiz, but also on Byz2, Leagueheim, Shaprut, Aylon and other worlds. The Murciyah fief is a pastoral, semi-prosperous one, inhabited almost entirely by humans. It is entirely self-sufficient while the rest of the world has become dependent on imports for survival. Always relatively cool, it has become very fertile and lush as a result of the fading of the sun. Originally the seat of House Gloucester, it is also used as the seat of local Decados governance. Many hironem refugees are attempting to enter the continent, but the humans don't want them. This has lead to high tensions between the two races. The Vanguard is a knightly order created to protect humans from alien aggression. They are frequently accussed of being openly hostile towards the Hironem, not just protective of humans. The Vanguard is run by Dame Agatha Van Gelder, a veteran of the Emperor Wars. Glevum is the capital of the region, consisting of a population of some 10 million, along with a major airport and naval base. *38 million population Sabtah Ruled personally by the Duchess Salandra Decados, who is both feared and loved by the locals. Salandra, however, is also the Decados amabassador to Byzantium Secundus and is thus often away. As such, daily rulership falls to the Bishop of Elibyrge, Marcene Harrison. Harrison has worked with Salandra since the Duchess was a child and is absolutely loyal to her. She is a very effective administrator within Elibyrge, but her power outside of the city is very limited. One of the reasons for Bishop's strong local power is her numerous contacts with the Purgers Guild. Sabtah is Full of massive half-completed urban megalopoli, many of which have slowly been reclaimed by wilderness over the centuries. Those urban areas that are inhabited are largely lawless, although Amalthean hospices exist scattered throughout as peaceful havens amid the chaos. A major airport and naval base can be found in the fief as well. Agriculture is limited and typically done on rooftops or in hydroponic facilities; livestock is limited to fowl. Only the Hironem reservations of Turaz still retain the original vegetation of the world, the rest have been imported centuries ago. Sabtah is also home to House Basque, who rule the northern fiefs and Herculeum. *120 million population Elibyrge Elibyrge is the capital city of the planet. The core city is 17 million, with millions more in the "hinterland". There is abundant power, plumbing and other high-tech conveniences throughout the city - the infrastructure is maintained by a cooperative of the Purgers Guild, the Engineers, and a local Energy Cartel, and is coordinated by the Harrison Scraver family. The city is thus actually well maintained and kept very clean, making it one of the most beautiful cities in the Empire with its 2nd republic architecture. Van Gelder estates line the outskirts of the city, of radically varying prosperity and security. A large Amalthean hospital and seminary is also located in the city - it is the largest in Decados space and is supported by House Basque and tolerated by Bishop Harrison. The Amaltheans are lead by Brother Raul, a former Avestite who has ably defended the order from occasional attackers. Also in the city can be found the main spaceport, the primary Cathedral, a naval base and the primary agora. *340 million population Herculeum This area is still contested by House Li Halan and House Basque. Originally intended to be a coast resort city, some of the city was built underwater and many other sections have been flooded since the fading suns phenomena began. There are constant rumors of Vautech caches under the ocean floor, and rumors that the city was built over top of a research facility that studied Vau artifacts. From Herculeum there is easy access to the Hironem reservation of Turaz. The continent also boasts the largest Hironem population outside of the reservation, which is still quite traditional due to their proximity to the God-King. Inter-species conflict is rare as the hironem have integrated their caste system into human society (Siblazi are noble advisors, warriors are members of the militia, etc.). House Basque enforcers use scraver-style tactics to keep the peace in the region. There is a spaceport here under Li Halan control, but is seldom used and only minimally maintained. As well there is an active naval base. *200 million population Rusaddir Although officially ruled by the Baron Fyodor Sharn, a cousin of Enis Sharn of Pandemonium, the Baron spends most of his time in Elibyrge and leaves the administration to guildsmen who are constantly fired for the slightest thing that goes wrong. The very city itself is scavenged for materials to export. The Haitak river once brought nutrient rich soils, but now brings only toxins from the other cities further inland. Peasants die daily from the toxic waters and difficult work, and conditions are so bad that some willingly sell themselves into slavery to the Muster to get off world. *50 million population Abdera This region has been without central rule since the first Emperor Wars and has become a veritable sea of minor fiefs, petty hironem strongholds and psychic safehouses. The Hazat (Castenda) gained a strong presence during the most recent Emperor Wars, however, and there is a strong scraver presence as well. There is virtually no Church presence except for occassional Amalthean missions. There is an airport in the region. *50 million population Malaca Nova This island was supposed to be a great resort, and all the hironem were deported during the Second Republic. House Gloucester further depopulated the island. The few remaining people were left ignored and isolated for centuries, descending into a very primitive state. There are no landing facilities, and as such there is little interest in the island by any faction. There are a few small Li Halan and Van Gelder fiefs, and one Orthodox Church attempts missionary work among the primitive remnants of humanity still here. *2 million population Cymru A polar region that has been little explored and is generally seen as being worthless. However, fossil fuels deposits have recently been found and Prince Hyram has begun a bidding process for rights to extract the resources. Current bidders are the Muster, Scravers, Justinians and Juandaastas and even some minor guilds. *0 population Zembla Zembla is a polar region that has been little explored and is generally seen as being worthless. However, fossil fuels deposits have recently been found and Prince Hyram has begun a bidding process for rights to extract the resources. Current bidders are the Muster, Scravers, Justinians and Juandaastas and even some minor guilds. *0 population Category:Decados Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Known Worlds